


Hoops

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Body Part Kinks, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Romantic Comedy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin knows a lot about piercing care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoops

"You know you have to wait at a least a few weeks after you've gotten pierced to have your nipples played with." Jongin says absently as he tries his best not to score on his own net; hockey has never been his game of choice. Yifan drops his controller and gapes at the man. Jongin scores and puts his fist in the air. "Beat your ass!"

"What the fuck?"

"I just kicked your Canadian ass at hockey. Fucking hoser; what the fuck, that's the fuck." 

"Are you seriously going to ignore the fact that you just randomly talked about nipples?" Jongin stares at him blankly. 

"What's the big deal?"

"You can't just throw that out there!" 

"I thought I'd share some of my wisdom with you- you should treasure that tidbit considering your situation." 

"There is no situation." 

"How long has it been since you got your nipples pierced?" Yifan blushes bright red and picks up the controller. 

"None of your business." 

"You should keep track of how long because then you can tell when you can get 'em sucked." 

"I do not want my nipples sucked!" 

"I'm your best friend, idiot, so I know that you like nipple play."

"Best friends aren't required to know that shit." 

"Doesn't make it any less true does it?" 

"Either way you shouldn't be worried about my nipples, stupid. I'm caring for the piercings like I should be so everything is fine." 

"I'm just letting you know that if it hasn't been at least 3 weeks since you got pierced you have to be really careful." 

"I'm being careful." 

"Oh so you've been fucked recently?"

"Oh my god." 

"What's the big deal? We're just friends talking about important sexual issues."

"You have no boundaries."

"We've literally known each other since we were kids so we have no secrets. I'm looking out for you." Yifan rolls his eyes. "So fess up. When did you last get fucked?" 

"Before I got the piercings." 

"Interesting." 

"Why is that interesting?" 

"Have you tested them out?" 

"My piercings?" Jongin nods. "Have I tested out my piercings. So basically have I played with my own nipples?" 

"Say nipple again." 

"I was told to be extremely careful so I could just barely wear a shirt for the first week. I've been carefully avoiding letting anything touch them for a month now."

"Apparently once they're healed they're really sensitive. If you tweak them the right way you could make yourself feel awesome." 

"You're messed up." 

"I'm just trying to help you." An awkward silence settles between them. 

Yifan says "Wanna play another game" at the same time Jongin says "I can test them if you want." Yifan nearly passes out from the shock. Jongin is looking at him like he didn't just volunteer to do something best friends don't do and he doesn't really know how to react. 

"Okay?" He squeaks accidentally and Jongin's eyes light up.

"See I knew you were curious. Take off your shirt." 

"You're such a freak!" 

"Says you." 

"I can't believe you want to do this." Jongin shrugs. 

"I've never worked with piercings before- well not with piercings there anyway." 

"Don't tell me you got fucked by a guy with a pierced dick." 

"I won't." Jongin says and grins. "But I will tell you that I fucked a guy with a pierced dick." 

"How did I not know that you're this messed up?" 

"I'm not messed up, I'm exhibiting a healthy curiousity for someone my age." 

"You are the biggest weirdo I've ever met." 

"Come on Mr. Fantastic, let's see those hoops." He rolls his eyes but finds himself taking off his shirt regardless. He blushes when Jongin stares straight at his chest and chuckles. 

"What's even remotely funny about this?" 

"I just think it's hilarious that I never really found you hot until now." 

"Thanks?" 

"I like the pierced look on you; you should get more. Maybe a septum piercing?" 

"Yeah right." 

"Don't pretend like that's a big stretch. Most people try piercing their nose before they go for the nips." 

"Shut up." Jongin leans forward and inspects the piercings closely. 

"They look fully healed." 

"Okay great so I'll put my shirt on—" His words get cut off when Jongin flicks the ring and sends a sharp jolt of pleasure through him. "— what are you doing?" He gasps. 

"I'm making sure that they're healed right." 

"Is that really necessary?"

"If you don't want me to just tell me." He can't get the words out. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." He mumbles. 

"What?" Jongin teases. "I can't understand you when you mumble." 

"Just do it." He snaps and Jongin grins. 

"Okay then." 

Jongin resumes flicking his nipples and the feeling of the hoops moving is amazing. He tries his best to hold still but then Jongin takes his nipple between his fingers and rubs. A moan rips out of his throat and he flushes bright. Jongin's eyes are focused but dark with complete fascination. His chest rises and falls rapidly and Jongin rubs slightly harder, tugging at the hoop and making him cry out. 

"You're so sensitive." He sounds amazed. "Are you like this normally?"

"No." He whines and mentally kicks himself. He knows that he's going to be thoroughly embarrassed when this is over but right now he doesn't entirely care. 

"How about this?" Jongin pinches and twists, Yifan jerks wildly and mewls. He feels himself getting hard and tries his best to ignore the intense pleasure he's feeling. "Does it feel good?" 

"Y-yeah." 

"I think I know what you'll like, Yifan." 

"I like this." Jongin smirks. 

"I guarantee you'll like this better." He says and leans down, taking Yifan's nipple in his mouth. Heat spreads through his entire body and Jongin circles his tongue around it. Yifan's head falls back with a groan and Jongin grips the hoop between this teeth and tugs. Yifan's hands fly up and grab onto Jongin's hair to hold him right there. 

"Jongin." He moans. "Jongin wait I—" He starts to protest but can't finish his thought. The more he thinks about it he realizes that there's no reason why he can't just enjoy this. Why shouldn't he let himself have something he's secretly thought of more than once? Jongin lets go and moves away, lips slick with spit and a little puffy. 

"Do you want me to stop?" 

"No." He whispers and Jongin takes the other in his mouth, sucking hard enough to sting a little. It's that little bite of pain that makes him feel crazy and he absolutely loves it. "Fuck Jongin you're so hot." Jongin growls against him and he almost loses it. He's painfully hard and wants to beg for something more. Jongin soothes the dull ache by licking slowly and then sucking again but softer this time. "Jongin." He moans. "You're gonna make me cum." Jongin pulls off and stares up at him. 

"And?" He bites his lip and Jongin clicks his tongue. "You know I didn't plan for this." 

"What did you think was going to happen?"

"I definitely didn't picture sucking your nipples- I actually wanted to make sure you were okay." 

"That's sweet I guess." Jongin snorts. 

"It's too bad that my sweet side has reached its limit." 

"What happens now?" He asks and chuckles nervously. "Are you going to suck me off or something?" 

"Nope, but I'm not going to stop here that's for damn sure." Jongin's eyebrow lifts for a second. "Unless you want me to?"

"Uh.. go ahead." 

Jongin lowers his head and licks down his chest, drawing lines down his abdomen and stopping at his navel. He dips his tongue inside and Yifan groans loudly. He licks rapidly and makes Yifan's entire body shake. Soon Jongin is pulling down his sweats and throwing them aside. He covers his face in order to hide how red he is and Jongin laughs. 

"I'm actually never gonna see you the same way again." 

"Since when do best friends pull this crap?"

"It's more common than you'd think." 

"Have you done this with your other friends?" He goes for playful but strangely it comes out as a bit annoyed. Jongin meets his eyes fully and shakes his head.

"Never." 

"Why now, with me?" 

"Maybe I've thought about it before." Jongin blushes this time. "I'd be insane to not have." 

"Really?"

"Yeah stupid. You're gorgeous." 

"Have you ever jerked off while thinking about me?" Jongin blushes further. "I was totally joking." 

"Well you win a prize for guessing correctly." 

"I can't believe it."

"Shut up."

"When did you do it?"

"When we were teens and I just figured out I was gay, okay?" 

"Did I make you realize?" 

"Of course not. But you did help me get some frustration out.. a few times." 

"Holy fucking crap." 

"Well if we're playing honestly hour have you ever thought of me sexually?"

"Yeah."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing major; I was just wondering what you were like in bed." 

"So you wanted me to fuck you." 

"No, I was just curious since you were always raving about your sex life." 

"Awesome." Jongin grins. "Now I can rave about you!"

"No way in hell." 

"No one has to know that it was you, obviously. I wouldn't be saying your name I'd just be telling everyone how good you are." 

"I was right, you're screwed up."

"You're about to be screwed up, down, sideways, forwards, backwards, parallel—"

"— what a freak." Jongin sucks his own finger into his mouth and then removes it, reaching between Yifan's legs and rubbing at his rim. He squeaks in surprise and shifts slightly. 

"What were you saying?" 

"Nevermind." He pushes out and Jongin's finger slides inside of him, a shaky mewl escaping him. Jongin moves his finger in and out of him before adding two more spit slicked fingers and twisting. His finger nudges at Yifan's prostate and he moans loud and high. "Jongin— you have to do something— God please." Jongin smiles and shoves another finger into him, moving them in as deep as he possibly can. He prods at his prostate and tears gather in his eyes. "Please." He whimpers. 

"You're crying?" Jongin asks softly, voice impossibly tender. "It's okay." 

"Fuck me." He's begging but it doesn't even matter. They've done too much talking and he's beyond ready for whatever Jongin wants. "I'm dying here."

"I don't normally make a guy wait this long but you're my friend so I wanted to draw it out." 

"That doesn't make any sense." 

"No, you're my friend and this probably won't happen again. I want to make it last." 

"You're kind of sweet but I want you to fuck me right now." 

"I wish I had lube." 

"Come prepared next time." Jongin's lip twitches. 

"Next time?"

"Shut up." Jongin unzips his jeans and slides them down just enough to bare his cock. Yifan stares blatantly and watches precum leak out of him slowly, licking his lips instinctively. He doesn't even realize what he's doing until his hand makes contact with Jongin's heated skin and both of them hiss. 

"God, your hands are so big." Jongin pants. He rubs the head of Jongin's cock with his thumb and makes him moan. "I'm a second away from cumming and I'm not doing that until I'm balls deep." 

"That's so romantic." 

"I'm all about romance." 

In a matter of seconds Jongin has him turned around and bent over the arm of the couch, pushing his cock inside slowly. The scrape of Jongin's jeans against the back of his thighs makes him whine. Jongin shimmies his hips once he's fully in and touches his prostate at just the right angle. 

"You're such a shithead." Yifan groans.

"Why?"

"Because you haven't even kissed me." Jongin radiates excitement. 

"You want me to?" 

"Well it would be nice." 

"I thought— never mind." 

"What did you think? That I just wanted you to fuck me and not even be sweet about it?" 

"Kind of." 

"Wow you're an idiot." Jongin presses himself against his back and leans over him, face just close enough to his that if he turns his head their lips could meet. 

"Don't pretend that you don't like me." 

"Stupid." Jongin kisses him softly and coaxes a quiet noise out of him. It's nice and sweet— almost perfect— and definitely the best kiss he's gotten in a very long time. He licks into Jongin's mouth and presses back a little for a better angle. Jongin is just as good a kisser as he's imagined and he feels giddy inside, like a kid. It's nice to be with someone who legitimately cares about him and actually knows him. He sucks Jongin's bottom lip in his mouth and tugs it gently between his teeth. 

"Mmm." Jongin hums. "Should've done this a long time ago." 

"Here here." Jongin begins to move inside of him, kissing him again. He moans and arches his back, pushing his ass out to keep Jongin completely inside of him. There's so much sweetness between them that it hurts— he never expected this. It's bliss and excitement and all of the good feelings he's ever heard of mixed into one messy arrangement. Jongin pushes in and out of him and they both groan. He feels like he's floating and as cheesy as that is he really likes it. 

Jongin's fingers dance down his spine and begin to rub small shapes into his back. He shivers and allows himself to let his senses take over completely. Jongin's hand moves lower and plays around with the curve of his lower back, his thrusts growing more and more drugging. Yifan loses himself to Jongin's rhythm and the soothing strokes of his hands, pleasure oozing from everywhere on his body and Jongin's warmth verging on overwhelming. He begins to move with him, their bodies like a well-oiled machine moving perfectly. 

Yifan feels Jongin's arm wrap around his waist and his fingers starting to stroke his stomach. He's so close to where Yifan needs him to be but he won't beg; he wants the pace to remain exactly the same. Jongin's tongue licks everywhere in his mouth that he can reach and Yifan returns the favour teasingly. Jongin groans and grabs Yifan's cock, eliciting a sharp sound of pleasure. He strokes him with a firm hand and makes him sweat even more. There's no more joking or mocking or playing around; they're completely serious and trapped somewhere far away from any childishness. He's never been so happy to be an adult.

Jongin's hand moves faster but keeps an even pressure. It's perfect and honestly he could spend the rest of his life just like this. It's crazy to think that he's having sex with his best friend but also kind of relaxing. Things are going to be different now but really it was bound to happen. 

"I really wanted to help." Jongin breathes heavily against his lips. "Honestly." 

"I'm sure." 

"I couldn't help it, you're so pretty sometimes." 

"Don't call me pretty." 

"But you are." Jongin sounds so dazed; it's adorable. "With your soft skin and piercings and your little tattoos and shit. So pretty." 

"You said you've never thought of me as hot before." 

"Because I thought you were pretty." 

"Liar." 

"Fine, I have a bit of a lying problem. But that's not a lie." 

"I'll keep you." 

"Thanks." He says and smiles, nice and bright. "But you said that when we were seven so you've been keeping me for like.. over 10 years?" 

"So I'm stuck with you." 

"That's pretty much what I was getting at." Jongin kisses him again and grinds against him, rubbing inside of him and making him wild. "Mind if I cum now?" He chuckles and nods. 

"I don't know why you think you have to ask." 

"Because I'm not going to be sweet anymore." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, oh." Jongin drives into him rapidly, Yifan's mouth falling opened and inhuman noises coming out. He hammers at his prostate hard and makes him keen endlessly. 

"Oh fuck." His head hangs back on Jongin's shoulder and the man kisses his neck. "Fuck Jongin." 

"Mmm." Jongin seems to have lost his ability to speak coherently but he's fine with that. With the constant beating of Jongin's hips Yifan cums hard enough that he screams. Jongin ruts against him and starts to cum, rubbing out his orgasm until he's completely finished. "I beat your ass at hockey and just plain beat your ass." 

"Grab the goddamn controllers— I'll show you how skilled I am at hockey." 

"Notice how you didn't correct me about the sex."


End file.
